1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to containers. Particularly, to portable containers for use in storing beverages and/or food.
2. Background Art
A variety of container devices designed for the temporary storage of food and beverages are known in the art. These containers have found use both for recreational purposes as well as by workers whose jobs are an inconvenient distance from alternative commercial dining facilities.
Historically, box-like picnic baskets were first used to hold food. As technology advanced, materials were developed which provided insulation for the contents of the container. As a result, food and beverage items (both hot and cold) were provided with an extended period of time in which they maintained a temperature suitable for the particular item. These new insulating materials, while providing protection from external temperatures, did not address the inconvenience created by many loose beverage cans and bottles stored within the container.
Other attempts were made to address problems associated with the handling of beverage cans and bottles. For example, some liquids, such as non-carbonated drinks, could be transferred to insulated bottles without substantial loss in quality. However, a problem associated with this approach is the loss of carbonation which occurs when carbonated soft drinks or beers are transferred from one container to another. As a result, prior art insulated liquid containers are only effective for a limited selection of beverages.
Temperature control is another area where improvements have been made. In particular, a number of methods of cooling have been used, such as ice, dry ice, reusable "blue-ice" blocks, etc. Likewise, attempts to provide heat have also been made for warm beverages such as coffee or tea. Prior approaches to maintaining heat have included methods such as hot water bottles, electric heaters, etc. In both areas, maintaining cold or heat, the construction of prior art container devices has limited the effectiveness of thermal control devices because they are typically not physically positioned such that optimal thermal transfer is accomplished. Further, in both situations the thermal stability of beverage containers is adversely effected because they are exposed to adverse weather, removed from proximity to thermal control devices during use, and subjected to thermal conductivity which results from user handling of the beverage can or bottle.
While addressing many problems, the prior art has failed to provide a system which allows carbonated and non-carbonated beverages to be dispensed from their original containers while still in close proximity to their respective thermal control devices and insulated from external temperatures.